Making the Most of the Night
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Even when the morning light filled her room, Caitlin would always be thinking of the night. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Implied sex and a drug reference._

 _ **A/N**_ _: I've been easing more into Jude and Caitlin lately, so you might be able to expect some more writing about them._

 _I love writing Caitlin because she's such a dreamer, romanticizing everything. She lives off Britney Spears, Carly Rae Jepsen, fairy tales, pixie dust, and happy ever afters; I'm so here for it, tbh._

 _And because I too love Carly Rae Jepsen, I named this one-shot after her song "Making the Most of the Night."_

* * *

The magic in the air last night was strong, hypnotizing. It lingered all throughout the night, waking Caitlin up in the morning.

After rubbing her eyes, she sat up with her linen covering her chest and she gazed at the charming boy in her bed. The charming boy that she adored.

He began stirring from his sleep, eventually waking up and meeting her gaze.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a sloppy grin.

"Good morning, Jude." Smiling back at him, she paused just to absorb every facet of this moment, every detail of the previous night. "Last night was _wonderful_."

"Ya think so?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Definitely; I just didn't know if you thought it was good enough."

"Every night with you is more than good enough, Jude. But something about last night was _magical_. You made my first time feel so special."

He had taken her to a pool party last night—the whole gang was there, but Caitlin wanted the party to function as a date for them. It had been a long time since they had partied together, but nothing had changed. She was the over-excited girlfriend and he was the perfect gentleman, as always. He leapt into the pool with her in his arms, she stole kisses from him beneath the surface, and they later cuddled in the same poolside chaise.

She enjoyed the warmth of his skin at the party. It was comforting (and a little bit enticing).

She also enjoyed the ride back to her home. He accidently took a wrong turn on the way there, getting a little lost and giving them something more to talk about. She loved how unexpected events with Jude only added to her life; his spontaneity was irreplaceable. Priceless.

The conversation about their detour slowed to a halt when he parked in her driveway, however.

"So I guess this is the end of tonight," Jude said, his shoulders slumped (more than usual).

"It doesn't have to end so soon, you know. You can always walk me to my door." She offered him a tiny smile.

He perked up. The walk to her mansion's double doors would only add to tonight's length. "That's true."

After exiting his car, he held her hand as they walked to her mansion's double doors. They made their way there in comfortable silence; not having to fill every second with words was part of their relationship's beauty.

"I had so much fun with you tonight, Jude," Caitlin said once they made it to the door. She caressed his cheek.

"I had fun with you too, Cait. My fave moment was when we kissed underwater."

She blushed. "Of course it was. Mine was when we cuddled on that lounge chair; you're great at it."

"Aw—thanks, babe."

They leaned towards each other, meeting each other halfway for a kiss. Her lips had yearned for his on the ride home and the waiting was worth it. When he placed his hands on her hips, she swooned. His kiss always brought her to new heights.

"I guess I should go now," Jude said after their parted, feeling like he'd overstayed his welcome.

"Okay," she said. Though she thought her night would be complete after they parted, something still felt missing. Her heart torn between asking him to stay and letting him leave. She didn't know how to act on it. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek afterwards.

She absentmindedly brushed her hand against her cheek as she watched him walk away. Her heart couldn't fight it anymore. She had to speak up before he took off.

"Jude, wait!" she shouted, catching his attention.

Curious, he walked in her direction again. "What's up?" he asked when he reached her.

"I don't want to let go of you yet. I know it's not as good as kissing underwater, but I really want to make out with you some more. Maybe we can watch a movie, too. My parents are out of town this weekend, so it doesn't matter. But if you need to get home, I completely understand and I—"

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy to stay with ya, babe."

"Yay!" she cheered, opening the door and letting him in. "I don't wanna waste any time!"

She and Jude ran into the kitchen like children, looking for snacks and sodas. Once they found what they were looking for, they brought their findings to the living room and cuddled on the couch, looking for a movie to keep them entertained.

She laughed as he threw marshmallows in her direction, aiming for her to catch them with her mouth before feeding them to her by hand.

She licked her lips and made eyes at him after he fed her the last one.

"I've always loved your eyes. They remind me of turquoise; it's my favorite gemstone," she confessed.

"And yours remind me of a forest—the greenest green I've ever seen." He chuckled at his own rhyme.

She giggled. He could say anything and make it sound delightful. "Very poetic."

Playing coy, he said, "I try."

She batted her lashes at him. "And you succeed."

His smile widened. "Are you tryna flirt with me?"

Blushing, she admitted, "I'm really trying to kiss you." She couldn't let the warmth of his lips go.

"In that case, I wanna kiss you, too."

The way they shared their intentions with each other made their relationship always made their relationship feel brand new. They filled each other with giggly feelings of anticipation. Their relationship was built upon blushing and grinning and hesitation and adoration.

She couldn't get enough of his kiss, each one deeper than the last. She sighed as they fell backwards onto the couch, with her resting underneath him. As she ran her hands along his back, she realized this is what she had been missing tonight. This was the lost moment of the night, what she needed to truly feel content.

She wanted to hold onto him as long as she could. Then again, she could hold him for hours and it still wouldn't be long enough.

Their lips didn't cease moving for a while, not until he slipped his hands underneath her tank top.

"Jude," she said.

His expression concerned, he said, "I'm sorry, babe. I hope I didn't make ya feel uncomfortable."

"No need to apologize. It… it felt kind of right."

His lips curled into a smile. "Really?"

She nodded, her lips tingling in anticipation. Her heart raced, threatening to explode. "Yeah, it did. And I don't think I want to stop."

Catching her drift, he said, "I don't either, Cait."

They resumed their intense make-out session, touching and writhing growing more prominent.

With every touch, her mind wandered to the warmth of his skin when they cuddled by the pool. She longed to feel that heat without clothes interrupting them. She never longed to be this intimate with a guy before, but, then again, Jude was no ordinary guy. He was both her best friend and her Prince Charming. She wouldn't have anybody else but him.

After giving him one last kiss, she played coy. "Do you wanna go to my room?"

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask, bra."

After a quick flight up her staircase, they made it to her room, closing the door and keeping the lights off.

As they kissed and began undressing, something fell to the floor when Caitlin pulled Jude's beanie off his head.

"What's this?" she asked as she bent over. Showing him what she found, she asked, "Did you plan this?"

Looking at the condom in her grip, he shook his head. "I kinda forgot Jonesy gave it to me at the pool." He explained that Jonesy, after seeing how cozy the two of them had been at the pool, asked Jude if he needed it tonight.

"I saw you and Caitlin getting _real_ comfortable out there," Jonesy had said with a smirk. He raised his eyebrow. "Need anything tonight?"

Jude shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Jonesy, pulling a condom out his pocket, said, "Just keep this in case something happens, bro. You'll thank me later."

"Cool," Jude had replied.

"Oh," Caitlin said after Jude explained why he had the condom. "Wait, why was it in your hat?"

"Everyone was movin' near me, so I hid it in the best place I could. Plus I forgot I had pockets."

She giggled. "Well, I guess things worked out."

He smiled. "They did, didn't they?" He owed Jonesy his gratitude after all.

Once their lips met in another kiss, Caitlin's night shimmered. She found herself beneath him in her bed, enamoured by his deep, crystal-blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of the pool they dove into earlier in the night. His eyes were full of love and adoration and concern.

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life, Jude."

She had always imagined that her first time would be the most romantic moment of her life, always regarding it with high hopes. He took her so high that night she thought she'd reached heaven. It wasn't the sex that particularly made her feel magical—she had heeded Nikki's warnings of the first time not being the best time—but it was his words that made her feel like a princess. He told her how she was his dream girl, that falling in love with her was the best thing he'd ever done, even better than naked skydiving.

She never felt any lust that night. Only love. Only tenderness. Only comfort.

He treated her like a princess. She was enchanted—wonderstruck, even.

Her spirit was so high that she never wanted to come down. She never truly understood Jude's fascination with marijuana when love the best drug in the universe. She would never stop chasing that high.

Even in the morning, when she thought she would have come down from it, she didn't. She still felt dizzy with magic, love, and the loss of innocence.

"That's the best thing I've heard all morning," Jude said, referring to her telling him how special last night was.

Giggling, she said, "It's one of the _only_ things you've heard all morning."

He grinned. "I know."

She rested by his side, settling into his embrace. He truly was the world's greatest cuddler. He knew how to make her feel warm and enchanted. He pressed a kiss against her lips as she sighed in content.

Once they parted, she ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair as he asked, "Your parents are still outta town, right?"

"Yeah, they'll be gone for rest of the weekend. Why?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" she asked. Did he want to go again? She didn't mind entertaining the idea. She was down to do anything with him, especially after last night.

He chuckled. "Let's make some pancakes."

After kissing his cheek, she said, "That's the best thing _I've_ heard all morning."


End file.
